


Without A Goodbye

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Seventeenth Challenge: A Score To Settle</b> Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b>Lancelot doesn’t give Gwen a choice<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Goodbye

**Title:  Without A Goodbye**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 125**

**Summary: Lancelot doesn’t give Gwen a choice**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Seventeenth Challenge: A Score To Settle** Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry.

**Without A Goodbye**

He left again.

Lancelot had tried to rescue her from her captors but Arthur had saved them both instead.

Was that the reason he left?

Gwen rode back to Camelot on Merlin’s horse and held back her tears. Lancelot said he loved her but he left her again. It was if he just said the words without really meaning them.

He really didn’t love her?

Gwen knew that Arthur had feelings for her. A blind man could see them. Lancelot saw them. She loved Arthur but she still had feelings for Lancelot as well. Arthur was a dream but Lancelot could be a possibility.

Lancelot left her without even asking her who she chose. He took the choice from her.

But he left her ….again.   


End file.
